A Burden Lightened by Bread
by Kadge Rose-Feather
Summary: An AU in which Ed and Al's mother is debilitated and bed-ridden, unable to provide for her family, Hohenhiem left ages ago, and Alphonse is mentally disabled, leaving a lot of pressure on a depressed Edward Elric.


_**Kadge Rose-Feather**_

**2012**

* * *

><p><strong>A Burdened Lightened by Bread<strong>

* * *

><p><em>An AU in which Ed and Al's mother is debilitated and bed-ridden, unable to provide for her family, Hohenhiem left ages ago, and Alphonse is mentally disabled, leaving a lot of pressure on a depressed Edward Elric.<em>

**...**

"Al, Mum, you'll never guess what happened!" Ed called out, so unusually cheery.

Al rubbed his tired eyes; stirring happily at the sound of his big brothers voice. He rushed out to meet his sibling at the door, and his brother embraced him in a rare hug, spinning him around enthusiastically.

Al smiled at his beaming older brother, eyes filled with wondering and joy.

Ed smiled back, one of his rare golden genuine smiles that made Al jump up and down in excitement.

"What happened, nii-san? What happened, nii-san? Nii-san, nii-san, nii-san!" Al started screeching, but instead of getting angry, Ed simply laughed, grabbing his brother gently by the shoulders.

"Calm down, Al, let's go to mum and I'll tell you both!" He beamed, holding his frail younger brother's hand as he led them both to their only parent's permanent residence.

**...**

Trisha had gotten a lot worse lately; the doctor had given her one week to live six weeks back, which is partly why Ed was so excited to tell her the news.

"Will the good news make mummy better, nii-san?" Al asked hopefully, jumping up onto his brothers back.

Ed smiled wistfully, nodding his head once determinedly.

"Yeah, let's hope so, Al." He muttered.

**...**

Their mother was pale and closer to death than Edward was comfortable to admit. Her emancipated form always made extreme guilt well up in Ed- for he was the sole provider to their poor ramshackle family.

It was _his_ fault that their mum wasn't getting enough to eat, therefor _his_ fault that she was dying. Edward couldn't get enough money from the dirty business he'd had to work before, but now-!

"Edward, dear, what's this about good news?" Trisha whispered, smiling that honey-sweet smile that made tears spring to Ed's eyes. His mother knew of the awful work he was forced into for money, how could he not tell her? His dear, sweet mother.

"Mum, I met a man named Mustang and he got me a well-paying job at a bakery! The owner even said she'll pay me if I need to take days off to take care of you! And she's letting me take home bread that doesn't sell, as well! Isn't that great, mum?"

His mum smiled that sweet dying smile that both broke and was Edward's whole heart. Well, the parts that weren't occupied by Alphonse, that is. _And maybe even-_

No. Edward stopped that train of thought before it could take off.

"That's great, Ed…" Trisha whispered, smiling serenely with her eyes closed shut. Ed could see how tired she was, and how much that worried Alphonse, but he only laughed lightly at the irony.

_As soon as I get enough money to take care of her properly, it's really too late…_

"Yeah, it is. Isn't it, Al?" Edward said as he squeezed his mother's cold hand, ignoring the tears stinging his eyes and choking his throat.

He pulled another blanket onto his mother's peaceful form before gently leading Al quietly away.

"Mummy didn't seem too excited about the news, nii-san." Al muttered, soundly distressed. Ed wiped at the tears leaking from his eyes desperately, trying to muster up the energy to get ready to prepare dinner.

Al tugged desperately on his brother's sleeve.

"Nii-san, what's wrong with mummy? She didn't excite and now you're not happy too!" Al whined, his voice rising in pitch.

Ed forced a smile, patting his younger brother on the head.

"Don't worry, Al. I'm happy, and Mum's just tired."

Al nodded once, as if digesting this. Then jumping up excitedly, Al looked up at his brother as if he was telling him the most important secret in the world.

"You haven't told Isaac yet! You are going to tell him, right?!" Al chirped happily, waving around his ratty old stuffed rabbit; and loudly. Ed's head hurt from holding back tears; his headache was _pounding_ at the moment.

"Al, be a little quieter, would you? Of course I'm going to tell Isaac." He told Al with his best older-brother-reassuring smile.

**...**

Al ate his dinner in silence on the floor as Ed carefully fed her portion to his mother. He was too tired to eat his own later, and besides, he'd given his mum a lot more than usual in hopes that she might pick up soon.

Ed got up very early for work the next day and dressed in the best clothes he owned.

* * *

><p><strong>i wrote this forever ago and figured I might as well share. anyone can feel free to adopt it if they shoot me a message first<strong>


End file.
